Field
Described embodiments pertain in general to videos systems, and in particular to the identification of videos.
Description of the Related Art
On a daily basis media is presented to people everywhere they go. For example, when a person goes to a shopping mall, the person may see video ads for new products, movie trailers, music videos, etc. If a person sees a video that is playing and is interested in it, the person may want to obtain certain information about the video, such as the name of the video and where it can be found. However, in certain circumstances obtaining such information may be difficult. Continuing with the shopping mall example from above, assume the person is at a store and passes a television display that is showing an interesting movie. The person would like to rent the movie and needs to know the name of the movie but the name is nowhere to be found. The person could ask other shoppers at the store or an employee of the store for the name of the movie. However, asking someone may be embarrassing to the person, may take a long time (e.g., searching for an employee at the store) and whoever the person asks may not know the name of the movie.